Fiestas y celebraciones
by riatha
Summary: En respuesta a: Hogwarts celebra la fiesta de fin de curso. Incluso sin alcohol por medio hay gente que comete ENORMES estupideces. Pr0n.. Blaise/Ginny.


Es una gran fiesta sí. De esas que dan cuando están tan aburridos que incluso se permiten interaccionar con otras casas.

En su defensa pueden alegar que normalmente no lo hacen; eso de invitar a sus fiestas a gente no Slytherin, eso de relacionarse con sangre sucia.

Pero se aburren. _Mucho._

(Y la verdad es que la fiesta de fin de curso de ese año después de lo de Dumbledore y todo eso ha sido una mierda, y bueno, puede que esa sea la última vez que tengan algo que celebrar).

Todos sienten como algo empieza a prepararse, saben que la guerra está ahí fuera y que hay gente muriendo y que, bueno, deberían estar agradecidos de que nada pase, pero son adolescentes y se aburren.

Así que ahí están, en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Y si hubiera sido por ellos sólo hubieran invitado a algunos Ravenclaw, pero ya se sabe como es esto; invitas a unos cuantos y te acaban viniendo todos, y hay pactos que hacer y tratos que cerrar, apariencias que mantener y una imagen que dar, así que los acaban invitando a todos con la esperanza de que no vayan. _Pero van._

Y bueno, no es tan malo como esperaban; es decir, incluso hablan y fingen sonrisas y esas cosas que se hacen en las fiestas.

_Puede que el alcohol acompañe un poco, también._

(Nadie sabe de donde sacan el alcohol, pero las fiestas de Slytherin son las mejores por eso. Es cierto que hay que ir arreglado y que hacen esa cosa de abrir el baile que es un poco estúpida y anticuada, y bueno, siempre miran a los demás por encima del hombro y ponen una sala VIW y eso, pero en contraposición, alcohol, así que vale la pena.)

Al principio están separados en grupitos en los que no hay ni una sola mezcla de casa, pero poco a poco (a medida que el alcohol hace efecto) algunos valientes se atreven a hacer incursiones en territorio enemigo.

_Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, incluso Slytherin y Hufflepuff y Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero no Slytherin y Gryffindor._

No hasta que los Slytherin deciden sacar el famoso ponche de la familia Parkinson, por cuya receta guerras se han desatado (o eso es lo que Pansy Parkinson dice, y es posible que esté exagerando, pero lo que sí se sabe a ciencia cierta es que gente ha muerto tratando de conseguir esa receta).

Es entonces, una o dos o tres copas de ponche después, cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts parecen olvidar quien es quien (o al menos quien pertenece a cada casa) y la cosa se descontrola un poco.

Se ríen sin saber muy bien por qué; tampoco saben exactamente de qué están hablando ni quién les ha metido en la misma conversación, pero ahí están.

-Zabini, Blaise.

Y quizás es un poco estúpido presentarse cuando todo el mundo mágico conoce a la señora Zabini, alias "la Blancanieves" (y Blaise se pregunta como van a llamarla cuando su octavo marido muera extrañamente otra vez).

-Weasley, Ginny.

Y los dos sonríen como si realmente no se conocieran cuando es evidente que ambos saben quien es el otro.

-Gryffindor, supongo.

Y lo dice mirando el cabello pelirrojo y las pecas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo que la delatan como Weasley, y puede que sea el alcohol, pero Ginny no encuentra ni pizca de sarcasmo o ironía en sus palabras.

-Supones bien. – Observa la sonrisa de medio lado de Zabini.- ¿Slytherin?

-Correcto.

Y vuelve a hacer eso de sonreír ladeando un poco el rostro, como si no le costara trabajo, y a Ginny le tiemblan un poco las piernas y puede entender porque esos hombres se han casado con la señora Zabini aún conociendo su historial.

Se acerca un poco a ella y la mira a los ojos mientras le habla de no sabe qué, Ginny asiente despacio y le mira a los ojos también fingiendo que le escucha y tratando de no fijarse en los pómulos que se marcan cuando sonríe y en los ojos que parecen más negros y profundos cuanto más los mira.

(Y no se queda para nada un poco fascinada con el contraste entre su piel pálida y pecosa contra la oscura de él y lo alto y grande que él parece a su lado, para nada).

Y Ginny de repente se sorprende cerciorándose de que no haya por allí nadie conocido, y no sabe porqué, porque tampoco está haciendo nada malo, sólo están hablando, pero aún así mira disimuladamente a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la esté observando.

_Y respira un poco más tranquila cuando no ve por allí a nadie demasiado cercano._

Es un alivio. (Y quizás debería preguntarse el qué es exactamente un alivio y la razón).

Puede que debiera haberlo pensado un poco más, sí, pero cuando Blaise le pregunta si quiere salir a tomar un poco el aire ella asiente, se acaba la copa y le sigue. Y ciertamente debería haberlo pensado mejor y no haber cogido otra copa de ese poche infernal que vete tú a saber que llevará.

Porque ahora están en un pasillo de las Mazmorras que no recuerda haber visto jamás (claro que, tampoco es como si pasara mucho tiempo en las Mazmorras) y no están tomando el aire, precisamente; sino que aire es más bien lo que les falta.

Zabini la tiene aprisionada contra la pared y ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras le muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos. Él coloca las manos en la cintura de ella y adelanta las caderas mientras gime _Weasley_ contra el cuello de Ginny.

Y el pensamiento de que eso no está bien pasa fugazmente por la mente de Ginny, también piensa _Harry_, y también piensa que ahí es fácil que les vean, pero la verdad es que no lo piensa demasiado rato porque Zabini está haciendo algo con la lengua en su clavícula y no puede razonar demasiado, y cuando Blaise se separa un poco ella apura la copa que aún lleva en la mano y le tira de la corbata hacia ella mientras oye el vidrio romperse y deja definitivamente de pensar coherentemente.

_Le besa metiendo la lengua y mordiéndole un poco, tratando de que él sea un poco más efusivo; claro que, no es como si Zabini necesitara mucha persuasión._

_Blaise le devuelve el beso y desliza sus manos bajo la túnica de Ginny, tocándola por encima de la camisa y metiendo una pierna entre las de ella._

-Joder, Weasley.

Se dan pequeños besos y mordiscos mientras se desabrochan la túnica mutuamente, Ginny muerde a Blaise en el cuello, que gruñe al pensar que eso dejará marca, se besan y se tocan por encima de la ropa con más ansias que otra cosa.

Se separan a coger aire y se miran mientras respiran de forma agitada. Es Ginny la que entrelaza sus dedos en la nuca de Zabini y le muerde el cuello mientras le desabrocha la camisa. Deja pequeños lametazos por el pecho negro y lampiño y nota unos dedos colarse bajo su camisa y acariciarla con los pulgares.

Unas manos en sus hombros y de repente Ginny está contra la pared con unos labios en su escote y unos dedos hábiles desabrochando la camisa. Nota la lengua de Zabini dejando saliva por su cuello y pequeños besos por todo su pecho. Ginny arquea la espalda y dice algo que se pierde entre jadeos y gemidos de frustración.

-Blaise, Blaise.

Y puede que fuera eso lo que gemía antes, o puede que no, en cualquier caso Zabini se incorpora y la besa mientras adelanta las caderas y se roza contra ella. Se frotan con rapidez y ansias, con lascivia, Blaise la coge de las caderas y ella se sostiene en los hombros de él mientras se restriegan uno contra el otro entre sonidos guturales y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ginny muerde la oreja de Blaise y él aprieta un poco más los dedos contra la cintura de Ginny (y ella está segura de que eso va a dejar marca).

-Zabini.

Y suena más a ruego que otra cosa, la verdad.

Ginny desliza la mano entre los dos y baja la cremallera de Blaise con más destreza y rapidez de la que Zabini esperaría en ella, le mete la mano en los pantalones y le nota duro y caliente contra la palma de su mano. Le frota un poco y le masturba mientras lame la yugular que se marca en el cuello de Blaise cuando éste echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Blaise abre los ojos y enfoca la mirada. Pelo color fuego y pecas, Ginny Weasley caliente y ansiosa y no puede creer que no se la esté follando todavía.

Así que decide ponerle remedio y la empuja contra la pared con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, la verdad; muerde los labios y pellizca un pezón por encima de la ropa mientras la otra mano sube la falda y baja las bragas.

Se separa de ella y la ayuda a acabar de quitarse las bragas mientras desliza la palma de su mano por las piernas llenas de pecas.

-Harry me va a matar.

-Tú sí que sabes como excitar a un tío, Weasley. Además, Potter no te va a matar si no se entera.

Y está dispuesto a dar muchos más argumentos pero Ginny le coge de la camisa y le empuja hacia ella mientras le besa y separa las piernas en una clara invitación.

La mañana siguiente Ginny despertará notando que no lleva las bragas puestas y recordará el contraste de su piel pálida con la negra de Zabini contra la pared. Verá los ojos oscuros de Blaise clavarse en los suyos mientras él mismo se clava en ella. Le parecerá notar la dureza de la piedra contra la espalda mientras el Slytherin la embiste una y otra vez; puede que incluso crea notar entre sus labios la lengua de Zabini. Y se sonrojará y se jurará no volver a ir jamás a una de esas fiestas y no volver a beber en la vida. Se dirá a sí misma que ha sido un gran error y puede que incluso derrame un par de lágrimas y fantasee con la posibilidad de matar lenta y dolorosamente a Parkinson (la cual nunca jamás confesará que el famoso ponche no lleva ni pizca de alcohol).

Zabini por su parte encontrará las bragas de Ginny Weasley en el bolsillo de su pantalón y esbozará una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar como se estremecía y jadeaba contra su cuerpo, achicará los ojos al rememorar como la espalda de Weasley se arqueaba al correrse y dedicará un breve pensamiento a la piel color leche y las pecas repartidas por todo el cuerpo. Guardará las bragas en un cajón y sólo volverá a pensar en ellas cuando vea a Weasley acompañada por el imbécil de Potter; pero si alguien le pregunta dirá que fue una fiesta aburrida y que estaba llena de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre y que deberían hacer fiestas sólo para Slytherin.

_Pero los dos esperarán ansiosos la siguiente fiesta._


End file.
